


A Frienship That Lasts a Lifetime

by LaLlorona



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Backstory, Best Friends, Dark Comedy, Gen, Origin Story, Slice of Life, Wacky Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLlorona/pseuds/LaLlorona
Summary: Vicky and Oz have been friends for years. They’ve been through so much together.This is the story of the two and the bond that grew between them. Starting from the day they met, this will be the many highlights of their friendship as it grew though the years.





	1. My Best Friend is my Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Alright let’s go in to the new year with a new story! This will be a bit more on the episodic side compared to my last work so expect a lot of time jumps and more closed off stories.

Vicky’s mother would tell her that she’s a unique kid. She would say that her imagination is extraordinary and she has so much energy that even other kids couldn’t keep up with her. Maybe that’s why little Vicky, who’s only in the second grade, doesn’t have any friends. Not that she minded all that much. After all she had her stuffed animals and toys to keep her company. Still, she would be lying if she said she never felt lonely. With both of her parents working, Vicky would often be left alone with not much to do. How did she normally fill in the time?

Well being an only child with no friends or parents around can have its perks. For one, Vicky can run around her house with underwear on the outside of her clothing and pretend to be a superhero. She can sing loudly to her favorite songs without anyone complaining. She can try to cook her own dinner. Of course dinner in an eight year old’s mind would be devouring a whole tub of ice cream, which she often did. Having no one around meant you were free. You could do whatever you want with no one telling you no. Sure, that may not always be good. Especially with such an energetic and active child like Vicky. There have been a lot of cases where she’s gotten herself hurt and nobody was there to help. Still, she lives to see another day and that’s all that matters. 

Despite the downside, Vicky is completely fine with being alone. She has been her whole life. Sure it’s upsetting that she doesn’t have any friends to invite over. Yes it's sad that she has no one to work with on group projects. Yes it crushes her heart when she has no one to celebrate her birthday with. Not to mention that whenever she is hurt it’s absolutely terrifying knowing there’s no one around and that she has to wait for her parents to show up… but she’s fine. She’s completely fine.  
—————  
The blistering sun shines down as the summer heat is pelting Vicky as she’s drawing some monsters on the sidewalk with chalk. She can hear laughter coming from the pool party that her neighbor is throwing. A party that she wasn’t invited to. While drawing, Vicky would occasionally stop to look towards the house. A part of her wishes she could crash the party. She may say that she only wants to cool off in the water, but she knows that its the company that she craves more than anything. However, considering that her neighbor is one of many kids that constantly pick on her, it's clear that she wouldn’t be welcomed if she did show up. 

With a heavy sigh, Vicky turns her attention back to her chalk drawings. She picks up a yellow chalk, and she’s about to use it when she notices something weird about it. “Huh,” she hums when she brings the chalk closer to her face. There’s a bite taken out of it. How odd, she didn’t hear any animals scurry close by. She looks around thinking she would find the culprit, but there’s no one near. Not even a squirrel or bird is around. The only thing here is Vicky, her chalk monsters, and her two shadows...wait. 

Vicky’s eyes are stuck on the two shadows. One is directly across from her while the other is right next to it. What’s weird about the second one is that it has two white circles on the spot of where her eyes are supposed to be. Her head tilts to the side out of confusion and curiosity. Both of her shadows mimic the action, but she notices that the second one had a small delay. She finds it kind of cute how the shadow tried to copy her. She raises her arm and again the second shadow does the same. She raises the other one and with both arms up she flaps them like a bird. As expected, the shadow does the same thing. Vicky does a bird call just for the fun of it, “caw caw!” She giggles knowing full well how silly she looks, but she’s still having fun with this weird shadow. What she doesn’t expect is the sound of an actual bird tweet to come from it. She gasps only to make more animal sounds. The shadow would then make more accurate animal noises in return. Each one would make Vicky burst out laughing. When she settles down she wonders where this thing came from. Last she checked shadows can’t make animal noises. With curiosity, Vicky lifts her hand and places it on the ground, which is met with the shadow’s hand. Strangely enough she doesn’t feel the rough edges of the concrete. Instead it’s a lot more smooth, and, to her relief after spending hours in the summer heat, cold. The chilling sensation only grows when inky black fingers intertwine with hers. She gasps once again. A part of her wants to pull away out of fear, but she can’t help but be mesmerized that her second shadow is actually holding her hand. 

It feels like Vicky is frozen in time with how long she spent just looking at both of their hands. She doesn’t immediately notice the shadow taking a more solid form. It oozes up from the ground. It looks more like a blob until it slowly morphs back into the shape similar of Vicky’s own body. She watches with wide eyes as the inky mass stops bubbling. Vicky’s shadow, her own shadow, is now sitting right in front of her. Their hands are still locked. For once in her life, Vicky is left silent as she stares at the lookalike. Seconds seem to drag on before anything happened. Finally, the shadow raises their hand to give her a small shy wave. They don’t expect her to scream and run inside the house as a response. They shrug at the action and follows her inside. 

The sudden rush of fear went away as quickly as it came. Vicky finds herself sitting on a couch in her living room with this shadow wandering around. They’re not really doing anything other than looking around and picking stuff up only to put it back down after taking a good look at it. Vicky quietly watches the creature as they do their thing. They seem harmless enough since they haven’t done anything to hurt Vicky. However that doesn’t stop the feeling of unease that’s been looming over her since the creature walked into her house. She doesn’t know why she feels that way, again the monster seemed harmless and borderline friendly. With a mix of wanting some answers and hating the quiet, Vicky finally speaks up to ask some questions. “Soooooo, who are you?” The monster turns but doesn’t say anything. Vicky isn’t completely surprised by the silence, but she would be lying is she said it didn’t bug her. “Can you talk?” Once again she wasn’t expecting any sort of response. She finds herself surprised to see the shadow nod their head up and down. 

“So you can talk?”

Another nod.

“Then why don’t you say anything?”

The shadow only shrugs before going back to look at a family picture. They point at it, which causes Vicky to hop off the couch to see what the shadow wanted. The closer she got to them the more uneasy she felt. She almost wanted to scurry back to the couch just so she can feel at least a bit more comfortable, but she always tells herself that a Schmidt is never a quitter, so she keeps going until she’s finally standing next to the shadow. They’re still pointing to the picture, and Vicky looks over to examine it. It’s a simple portrait. Her mom and dad are standing side by side holding a younger Vicky in between them. Behind them is the house they’re in right now. “My mom told me that they took that when we moved in. She said they came all the way from Puerto Rico. I don’t know where that is, but I want to see it someday. I think I was born there.” That last sentence was mumbled as she was speaking more to herself. She turns to see what the shadow’s reaction would be only to see that they’re gone. “Huh?”

Rattling is heard in the kitchen. Angry, Vicky stomps over to catch the shadow digging into the pastel yellow cookie jar. “Hey! Don’t just leave when I’m talking, that’s rude!” She rushes over to them to take the jar away. “And don’t take food without asking, that’s also rude!” The shadow reaches out to try and grab the jar back, but Vicky stretches her arms out so they can’t reach, “You have to be polite and ask.” Of course the shadow doesn’t say anything, but she’s caught off guard when they leap off the counter and onto her. They practically rip the jar from her hands and scurries off. Vicky gets up feeling slightly dazed but that’s overshadowed with more anger. “Get back here!” 

She runs back to the living room only to find it empty. She scans the area, but she can't seem to find them. Her attention is taken by the footsteps she hears coming from upstairs. “Aha!” She quickly runs up, goes to the first room, and kicks open the door. “I found you!” No she didn’t. The room, which belongs to her parents, is completely empty with no shadow lookalike in sight. Rustling can be heard in the next room over, which is a closet. Perfect, she can trap them there. As quietly as she can, Vicky sneaks out and over to the door. Her hand slowly reaches the doorknob. She throws it open and yells, “I got you n-oh come on!” No one is inside. However she notices something odd with one of her dad’s suit. The yellow tie has been ripped off and thrown to the ground. She picks it up and is confused to find a bite mark on it. Does that mean the shadow was in here? How did they leave so quickly without Vicky noticing? Once again a noise distracts her from her thoughts. She instantly recognizes that it’s coming from the bathroom. Without wasting time she rushes on over and kicks the door open once again. A gasp escaped her lips. The bathroom is an absolute mess. Shampoo is spilt on the floor, and the curtains have been ripped off. It now lies on the floor with more bite marks left on it. Even the mirror is broken with the shards littering the floor. What’s worse is that all of the cookies have been spilt on the floor along with the glass. All the while the shadow monster is sitting in the middle of the bathtub eating the entire cookie jar. 

Vicky is left in shock at the mess that has been made in such little time. She should have been scared at the sight of the monster having a grotesque mouth with rows of teeth and a tongue that’s nearly a foot long, but no. Her worry at the thought of her parents coming home to this overpowers it. “Oh no oh no oh no!” Vicky runs in to pick up the mess. She throws away the bottles, the cookies, and when there’s no room left Vicky tries flushing the curtains down the toilet. It doesn’t end well, and now there’s a soggy shower curtain and a small puddle on the floor. In her panicked state, Vicky opens the window and chucks it outside. The shadow, now done with their snack, watches as Vicky frantically tries to clean the place up. Without even thinking she tries to pick up the glass with her own hands. Chilling hands stop her from making that mistake. In a quiet yet worried voice, the shadow yells, “careful,” as they pull Vicky from away from the shards. 

It’s weird seeing a shadow that looks like Vicky not sound like her at all. The voice still sounds like it belongs to a kid, but it’s slightly deeper than her own. It’s quiet and sweet unlike the monster themselves who wandered into Vicky’s house and made a mess of the place. Her anger overshadows the fact that she heard the shadow speak for once. “Careful?! Why do you care?! You followed me into my house when I ran in. You ate my dad’s tie and my cookie jar! You broke the mirror, and now my parents will get at me for all of this, and this mess wasn’t my fault this time!” She pulls herself away from them. “I don’t know what you are, but I don’t want you in my house!” The shadow flinches at her words. They look around the room as they finally take in what they did. Their shoulders slump when they see just how bad of a mess they made. All because they were hungry and nothing else. Not being able to look at the girl in the eye, they slump against the wall and slither out the window. 

Left alone, Vicky groans loudly in frustration. She storms out the room to get a broom for the glass. She sweeps them onto a dust pan while grumbling to herself. Maybe this is why she grew up without having any friends. If all of them were like that shadow then her house would be in shambles if she ever brought them over. Her parents are already anxious about leaving her alone what with all the times she ended up injured, but this mess could be the last straw leading to them hiring a babysitter. That’s the last thing Vicky wants. She doesn’t want some teenager telling her what to do. She’s fine with being alone. If anything she prefers being alone if this is what it’s like to have a friend. Nothing but an annoying nuisance that she aimlessly chases around as they destroy her home, her haven, her sanctuary away from the kids that pick on her. No one should have invaded this place, but she let that shadow in anyway. Well not really. She freaked out and ran into her house and they followed her, but she could have kicked them out anytime. Was she so desperate for a friend that she would go as far as letting some sort of monster in? Pfft, nah! If anything she was just too scared to kick them out. 

With how lost in thought Vicky was she accidentally stepped on a piece of glass. It sliced her foot, and she hissed in pain. “Shit, I mean...heck.” She grabs her foot and hops out the door. The first aid kit is back in the hallway closet. Seeing the half eaten tie makes her seethe with anger again. As she’s cleaning the wound and putting on the bandage, something she’s gotten used to doing, she’s trying to find a way to explain to her dad about this situation. Maybe she’ll just say that she tried to bring in a squirrel for a pet and it ended up making a mess in the bathroom. It sounds better than, ‘My shadow grew another shadow, came to life, followed me inside, and ate your tie, sorry dad.’ 

With her foot bandaged up, Vicky walks back into the bathroom. She’s about to continue sweeping up the glass only to notice that it’s all gone. “Huh?” She looks around to find the room spotless. The mirror is still broken, but the glass is gone. The shower curtain have been replaced with a nice soft yellow and blue striped one, and some new shampoo and soap stood at the edge of the bathtub. Vicky stood there thinking that maybe, just maybe, she teleported into someone else’s bathroom. That sounds like a realistic possibility. No, instead her answer comes when the shadow monster is seen crawling back through the window. A little rubber duckie is in their mouth. They stop when they see Vicky. Their white eyes go wide, and they quickly spit the duck into the bathtub and tries to hurry on out. 

“Wait, get back here!” She runs over and pulls them back into the room. The force of it causes the two to fall back onto the ground. Vicky pushes the shadow off of her and stands up. “Did you clean this place up?” 

They nod.

“Where did you get this stuff?” 

The shadow gets up and points out the window. Vicky looks out to see the neighbors house that is now devoid of children’s laughter. No one is in the backyard where the pool party once was. The weird part about it is that there is still stuff left out reminiscent of a party that was once there. Half eaten food was splayed on the table, and some toys were left in the water. The music coming from the stereo is still blasting some kids version of a pop tune. It’s as if the kids ran out in a hurry, or they simply disappeared. It’s clear that something happened while Vicky was in the closet, but a part of her doesn’t really want to know the full story. That doesn’t stop her from asking anyway. “What did you-hey!”

The shadow is halfway out the window, and they jump out before Vicky could pull them back in again. She’s not going to let them run off that easy. She starts climbing out of the window herself. Maybe if she hops onto the tree that’s by the window and climb down she’ll be fine. Sure she may have tried that plenty of times before and left with a broken bone or two, but maybe if she tries hard enough she’ll make it to the tree this time. After slowly counting to three, Vicky leaps out from the window. As always she completely misses, so now she’s contemplating her life choices as she plummets to the ground. She closes her eyes waiting for the impact that never came. Instead she is hit with a rush of a cool sensation on her skin. The sudden drop in temperature causes her to open her eyes and push away whatever was holding her. It was her shadow who promptly puts her down after a couple of smacks to the head. 

Vicky looks around to take in her surroundings. She’s in her backyard. She jumped out of the window and is perfectly fine for once. The shadow rushes over to her and inspects her arms and legs to make sure there were no injuries. Vicky shivers and pushes them, gently this time, away. “Stop it, your hands are so cold...Did you catch me?”

They nod.

“Well thanks, I guess. We need to work on your manners though. You can’t keep running off when I’m trying to talk to you.” 

The shadow’s shoulders slump down, and Vicky can’t help but feel bad. “I can help you. Learn about manners and stuff, but you have to promise not to make a mess in my house again.” The shadow looks at her with wide eyes for a few seconds. They remembered why they climbed out the window again, and rather than responding to her they keep walking to the neighbor's backyard. Vicky groans as she follows them. “See this is what I’m talking about,” the two climb over the fence, “I get that you don’t talk much, but at least don’t walk away from me when I’m talking to you.” They walk in through the back door. “You’re doing it right now! I’m talking to you, and you’re just walking around in my neighbor’s house! Wait why are we here?” 

Vicky looks around. It’s very homey here. There’s a nice cozy fireplace area that’s unlit cause it’s summer and all that. Some towels were thrown on the floor with no one around to pick it up. That’s the odd part; no one has kicked the two of them out for trespassing despite the fact that there should be a party going on with plenty of kids running around. Instead the house is completely empty. Vicky wants to check out the bathroom just in case when some rummaging can be heard in another room. The shadow walks out with a cookie jar in hand. It’s a cute sky blue one with sunflowers painted on it. They hand it over to Vicky who takes it. She looks down at it and back up at the monster. Her memory plays back what just happened. She comes back to her own bathroom with new curtains and shampoos, the shadow walked over to this house, and they hand her a cookie jar to replace the one they ate. “Oh… Oh my god did you steal from these people?!” 

The shadow was going to nod, but they’re hesitant on doing so. They don’t know what stealing meant, but by the sound of the girl’s voice it sounds like a bad thing. They nod anyway thinking that being honest is better than lying to her. Vicky starts to freak out as she paces the floor, “Th-this is bad! Really really bad! What if the people find out?! We can get in trouble! What if they take us to jail?! I don’t want to end up like tía Nadia!” 

Oh, so that’s why she’s upset. Then the shadow knows they have nothing to worry about. They tug on Vicky’s shirt, which catches her attention. “What?!” 

“Gone.”

“What?”

“Everyone’s gone.”

Vicky doesn’t say anything mainly because she doesn’t get it. “Gone? What do you mean by gone?” Things become more clear when the shadows reveals their mouth and points at it. 

“Oh… so no one knows that you took their stuff?”

“Nope.”

“Oh...I mean, I guess that’s ok.” 

Even with the mouth gone, Vicky can tell that the shadow is smiling. They’re glad that they finally did something right. Well, right in their mind at least. Vicky on the other hand doesn’t know how to feel about the situation. On one hand at least no one will get them in trouble. On the other hand a lot of people are now gone, and they won’t be coming back. How will the other people in their neighborhood react? Are they going to call the police for around ten missing kids and their parents? Will Vicky’s family be involved? Technically Vicky didn’t do anything but that doesn’t get rid of the guilty feeling sinking in the pit of her stomach. 

“Ice cream?”

“Weh?” Vicky’s thoughts are interrupted when her shadow clone hands her an ice cream from who knows where. “Oh heck yeah!” All thoughts from just seconds before are left forgotten.  
____________  
Vicky and her shadow are laying on a couple of floaties in the pool that once belonged to her neighbors. They’re both enjoying some ice cream that apparently came from a cooler nearby. They’re silently staring up at the sky. Little Vicky hates the silence, so she asks the first question that pops in her head. “Do you have a name?”

They shake their head.

“Hm, let me give you one then.” She’s quiet for only a couple of seconds. “Ok, what about Vicky Two!”

“No.”

“Vicky the Sequel!”

“No.”

“Vicky Junior!”

“These are bad names.”

“Rude! Man I really need to teach you some manners. Ok lets start with rule number one: don’t call my names for you bad.”

“But they are bad.”

“That’s not the point.”

Vicky keeps listing off terrible names for her new friend, and she’s just about to give up when the shadow mutters something under their breath. Vicky couldn’t exactly hear them. “What?”

“Yellow.”

They’re commenting about the color of their floaty. Vicky looks at it as well. “Yeah you seem to really like that color. Half the stuff you ate in my house was yellow.”

“Mhm.”

“Hmmm, what about Yellow? That sounds like a good name.”

The shadow actually thinks about it for a good second before saying, “No, dumb name.”

“Too bad, I’m calling you Yellow!”

“Bad name.”

“Great name! Your name is Yellow now, and you have to deal with it.”

Before the shadow could protest again a car honk is heard from Vicky’s house. “Oh dang my parents are home! Come on, Yellow!” Vicky paddles over to land and hops off the floaty. Yellow does the same, but they seem a little hesitant to follow her. Even if they did learn their lesson they don’t know if they should go back. Vicky seemed really upset with them before. What if she doesn’t actually want them there? They don’t want to be a burden to her. Vicky walks back to them and holds out her hand. “Come on, I really want my parents to meet you.”

Oh, seems like they’re welcomed back after all. Yellow takes Vicky’s hand, and the two of them walk back home.


	2. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicky introduces her new friend to her parents, but they don’t take it so well. Fearing that they cops will take Yellow away, Vicky comes up with a plan for the two to run away just to keep them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I’m so excited to write this story! I promise I’ll update as much as I can!
> 
> Also me: doesn’t update this story for nearly a year. 
> 
> Ok look, let me explain myself. I basically burnt myself out after writing, “All According to Plan,” and I wanted to give myself a break. Unfortunately, I slipped out of the fandom for a while and I lost all motivation to write for it. But with the recent news about the sequel and Monster Prom Reverse, my motivation came back and now I’m actually ready to continue this story!

“Who would've thought that introducing some shadow monster to my parents would freak them out?” Vicky is sitting on her bed with Yellow inspecting the room. Just moments before she introduced them to her parents. Sure enough, they screamed, cried, and called the police in that exact order. At that point, Vicky thought it would be best to leave out the fact that Yellow ate their neighbors plus a couple extra. Problem is they’re going to find out once the police comes and start investigating the place. Despite all of this, Yellow seems unphased by the potential danger they could be in. They’re too busy admiring the painting Vicky made of her and her parents. Meanwhile, Vicky is trying to think of a way to get out of this mess. “Ahhhhh what are we gonna do?! We can't have the police see you! They’ll take you away and experiment on you like in the movies!” Yellow hops on the bed and hands Vicky the drawing. She looks down and smiles. “Oh yeah I drew this last wee-wait no, but not important! Work with me, Yellow! How are we going to get rid of the police?!”

The open their grotesque mouth and points at it.

“Wha- no you’re not going to eat them! You can't solve all of your problems by eating!” 

They close their mouths and ponder. Funny enough they did always solve their problems by eating the evidence, people included. It seemed to have worked so far, but right now it’ll only put them in more of a pickle. Maybe they should just eat Vicky and her family? Nah, they actually like Vicky. Maybe they should...eat themselves?

While Yellow is coming up with something to do, Vicky hops off her bed and looks in her closet. “Alright here’s an idea. In the cop shows I always watch,people always run away before the police catch them.” 

“What people?”

“Bad people!”

“Oh, are we bad people?”

“Nah, I’m sure eating people doesn’t make you bad.”

“Oh, ok.” 

“Anyway, sometimes the bad people, or misunderstood in our case, have fake names and wear costumes so that the police can’t find them.” 

“Sounds complicated.”

“Naaaahh, if those strangers do it then we can too!”

“But didn’t you say the police catch them anyway?”

Vicky pops her head out of the closet with a backpack in one hand and a pile of clothes in the other. “Well yeah they do get caught, but maybe we’ll get lucky?” She throws the backpack onto the bed and starts stuffing her clothes in it. The uncertainty in her voice worries Yellow, but they’re not given a chance to bring it up when a knock on the door silences them both.

A feminine voice comes from the other side. “Vicky? Vicky sweetie we need to talk.”

Panic rises within the little girl. She puts on the backpack over flooded with clothes and drags Yellow to the window. “We need to get out of here, quick!” She lifts Yellow up to the window sill and pushes them out. Another loud knock is heard. “Vicky mija, I know you’re in there!” 

Vicky lifts herself up. “Catch me!” And out she goes. The drop was as scary as the last time. It’s a little worrying how often she jumps out of second story windows. Luckily just like before, Yellow was there to catch her. The cold sensation of their skin is still unwelcoming, so she hops out of their arms as soon as possible. With a triumphant punch to the air, Vicky declares, “Stage one complete!” Yellow looks at her and tilts their head. “Stage one?”

“Vicky?” 

The two look to the source of the voice. Vicky’s father stands not far from them with a cigarette in one hand and his phone in the other. No doubt that he’s still speaking to the 911 operator on the other side. After all, it’s hard to convince the police to come when the danger is said to be a shadow clone of his own daughter. Not wanting to waste another second, Vicky yells, “Run!” Taking Yellow by the hand the two run down the road as quick as their tiny legs can carry them. Vicky’s dad lets out a heavy sigh. To the phone he says, “Alright my daughter just ran away with the monster. Is that a good enough reason to send the police over?...Stop laughing, I’m being serious!”   
____________

It felt like hours since the two kids have been on the run. Except that’s not true at all, it’s only been a couple of minutes. Still, running for that long can be exhausting! That’s why Vicky and Yellow give up and lay on the sidewalk to rest. “Alright,” Vicky says between heavy breaths, “we jumped out of the window and ran away, so now you should be safe.” 

“Now what?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t think we’d get this far.”

They sit there for a couple of minutes. Vicky leans on Yellow’s shoulder so that she can cool off. At least there’s something useful to her friend’s frightening cold skin. Vicky is thinking of what to do now that they’re homeless, but she’s getting fed up. “This is boring!” 

“What’s wrong?”

Vicky and Yellow turn around. Turns out they’ve been sitting in front of a house. A tall, tired looking Asian kid is sitting on his bike on the driveway. It looks like he was about to go for a ride, but the two runaways are in his way. Vicky hops up and moves out of the way. She motions Yellow to do the same. When they don’t comply she just drags them to the side. “Hi stranger! I ran away from home cause my parents are scared of my friend.”

“What are they,” he asks in a rather monotonous tone. 

“I don’t know really.”

In a quiet voice, Yellow mutters, “fear,” but that’s overshadowed by Vicky asking, “Can we borrow that?” She’s pointing at the bike. The new kid looks down and back up. “Why?”

“It can help us run away.”

“Will you give it back?”

“No.”

“...Yeah alright,” he says with a shrug. He gets off the bike and hands it over to Vicky. It’s a nice, bright, green bike with a nifty basket sitting at the front, how convenient. Vicky takes it and balances herself on it. “Come on, Yellow. Do that weird blobby thing and get in the basket.” They do as they’re told, no questions asked. She’s about to peddle off, but she should at least thank the kid that’s she’s taking the bike from. If she’s going to be a thief she might as well be polite about it. “Thanks stanger, and if the police comes don’t tell them that we were here.” 

“Sure.”

“What’s your name by the way?”

“Brian.”

“Well thanks Brian.” She starts to peddle away. “We might never see you again so bye forever!”

He only waves in return and goes back into his house.   
__________

Vicky pedals as fast as she can into the hustle and bustle of the big city. The main problem is that it’s going to take a good hour to get there by bike. In the meantime, Yellow peaks out of the basket to take a look around. Suburban houses pass on by. They recognize a few from having snuck in and fed off the nightmares of the people who lived there. Out of everything they eat, that is the only thing that can really satisfy their hunger: fears and nightmares. They wonder if they can do the same with Vicky. It’s not like the process will harm her. If anything it’ll be beneficial because she won’t experience fear in that moment and time. Besides it’ll be nice to finally have a permanent source for their meals. 

They’ve been lost in thought for so long that they didn’t notice the numerous times Vicky stopped to take a break, the time she stopped by a store for some water, or the time she finally stopped around a nice grassy area. Even with the water, Vicky is heaving. Having biked all the way to the city in the summer heat wiped her out, and she desperately needs a break. Right now they’re at what seems to be a park. Vicky is sitting on a bench with the bike, along with Yellow, parked right next to her. She chugs down half of her bottle before putting the rest in her backpack. “Well we ran away, you’re safe, now what?”

Yellow slithers out of the basket and morphs back to being Vicky’s lookalike. Luckily no one is around for some convenient reason. They sit next to her and look around. They don’t answer her question. Vicky answers for them as she points to a building, “Idea,” she shouts gleefully. “I saw this movie where these two kids ran away and lived in a museum. We can do that too!” 

“How?”

“They hid in the bathroom till the place closed. If they can do that in a movie then I'm sure we can too!” 

Yellow feels rather skeptical with the idea. Probably because they have no idea what a museum is, so they feel somewhat lost to whatever plan Vicky is cooking up. There’s also the overwhelming thought that the idea in general is dumb, but they don’t protest. Vicky seems confident in what she’s saying, so what could go wrong?

They don’t go straight to the museum just yet. Instead Vicky rests for a little longer while Yellow plays with the pigeons that flew down. The two would then wander around the city a little longer. They looked at some street art, ate food that Vicky bought with the last of her money, and they ended up scaring a couple of people when Yellow would peak out of the basket at the wrong time. The sun was starting to set when the two finally decided to go to the museum. Problems arose when a security guard told her that she couldn’t being her bike in. 

“But I have, uh, a pet in here.”

“No animals are allowed inside.”

“It’s my, emotional support pigeon?”

“A support pigeon?”

“Uh yeah! I’ll show you!” She reaches into the basket and whispers, “I need you to turn into a pigeon and don’t talk. Actually, that last part shouldn’t be hard.” Yellow turns into a pigeon as Vicky picks them up to show the security guard. The man looks at them for a couple of seconds. Something about the dark bird with soulless eyes makes him shudder with a feeling of dread. “A-alright I guess I can let you in. Just get that thing away from my face.” 

Vicky smiles brightly and strolls in, pigeon in hand. The guard tries to call after her about her bike being left at the entrance, but she’s already inside. Oh well, he’s sure that it won’t get stolen. 

The restrooms are right next to the entrance, so they don’t have to worry about having to pay the entrance fee or whatever. Vicky hurries into the restroom, goes into a stall, and locks it. She climbs to sit on the top of the lid of the toilet with Yellow perched on top of her head. The bird looks around before flying down to sit on Vicky’s lap. “Now what?”

“I guess we wait.”

“For what?”

“For the light to turn off I think.”

“Oh, ok.”

And wait they do. Only a few minutes pass by before Vicky falls asleep out of boredom. Yellow grows a little more curious about what dreams their new friend has. What wild adventures can she come up with in her unconscious mind? Yellow could always take a peak, but that’s not really what they want. No, what they’re looking for are her nightmares. The ghoulish figures that keep her up at night. The ones that crawl into her soul as they devour her hope bit by bit. What are her greatest fears? What makes her heart race? What can Yellow eat as the energy drains from her body and- oh hey, the museum closed. At least, Yellow thinks it’s closed since all the lights in the bathroom went out. They peak over the stall in time to see a janitor leaving the room. Huh, who knew Vicky’s plan would actually work? That janitor didn’t even notice them. Wait, isn’t their job to clean every stall?...Ew. 

Not wanting to be in this gross place any longer, yellow changes back and pokes their friend on the cheek. She stirs and opens her eyes. “What happened?”

“Closed.”

“Hm?”

“Museum is closed.”

“Oh...Oh!” She hops off the toilet and opens the stall door. She looks around just to make sure. Seeing no one around, she grows a giddy smile and giggles a bit. “It worked! I, Vicky Schmidt, am a genius!”

“But you slept the whole time.”

“Shows how much of a genius I am! The plan worked in my sleep!” 

Yellow sighs as they walk out of the restroom. Vicky follows close behind. They look down the dark hallway, and the little girl feels a shiver go up her spine. She has a slight fear of the dark, so she instinctively grabs Yellow’s hand for comfort. “Right, l-let’s do this!” She takes a step forward, and another, and another. Oddly enough, the farther in she goes, the less scared she feels. Unbeknownst to her, Yellow has been feeding off of her fear. It’s just a small snack, but it’s enough to keep them from going wild with hunger. 

Yellow feels a tug on their arm, and they turn to see Vicky admiring a painting. Even in the dark, she can make out enough details to feel amazed by the beauty of the art displayed in front of her. It’s a burst of colorful swirls with tall striped towers. It’s kind of childish, but in a way that looks pure and energetic. Yellow doesn’t really get why their friend has the need to stare at the painting, but they stand there with her. 

“I want to be that good.”

Yellow turns to Vicky and raises an eyebrow. 

She repeats herself. “I want to be that good. Maybe I’ll have my art in this museum someday.” 

Yellow thinks back to the drawings in Vicky’s room. It seems like their friend wants to be an artist in the future, how nice. 

Their moment of silence is interrupted by a noise coming from down the hall. The sound startles Vicky, and Yellow drains that feeling away in an instant. Now the only thing Vicky feels is curiosity. She cautiously walks down the hall pulling Yellow along with her. When they reach a corner, they stop when they hear some voices. 

“Come on dude, no way is that statue heavy!”

“Listen, my arm game is a bit weak, ok?!”

A third voice comes in sounding more feminine than the other two. “Maybe we wouldn’t be having trouble if you helped us carry this damn thing!”

Yellow peaks over to see what’s going on. Three demons dressed in all black are carrying, or trying to at least, a statue to a large bag filled with more artifacts. 

“What’s going on,” Vicky asks under her breath. 

“Stealing.”

“Huh?” 

Vicky leans over to see for herself. The three demons have managed to get the statue in the bag. Seems like a good enough time to talk about their plan for no reason. The buff, orange demon gives a hearty chuckle. “I’m sure the big boss will love all of the shit we stole.”

“What is he going to do with it,” asks the smaller green demon.

The one woman, a purple demon with a nice pixie cut, rolls her eyes. “You really need to pay attention to the meetings, Steven. Big Boss simply wants to sell all of this shit on the black market for some extra cash. We can’t have an evil organization without the money to back it up.” 

“Oh, right. You think we have enough?”

“Are you serious?! If we come back with only one full bag, Big Boss would have our heads on a steak! We gotta ransack this entire place if we wanna live to see another day.”

Steven groans, upset that he has to keep working. “Fine, we getter get a pay raise for this.” 

Yellow and Vicky turn back around. “Oh no, Yellow this is bad!” 

“We should leave.”

“We can’t just let them steal all of those paintings! We have to do something!”

Yellow points to the part of their face where a mouth usually is. Vicky shakes her head. “No, you can’t eat them, that will only get us in more trouble! We can’t call the police either. Hmmmmm.” Vicky isn’t given a lot of time to think it over because she hears footsteps coming towards them. Yellow takes Vicky’s hand and they run back to the entrance to avoid getting caught. At the same time, the orange demon rounds the corner and starts chucking paintings into a bag. He stops for a second when he sees the swirly one that Vicky has been admiring. Maybe, just maybe, he’ll leave that one be. Such a masterful piece must be preserved for the world to-oh no, it’s going in the bag. 

“No!”

Orange boy turns around to see where that came from. He spots a little girl trying to hide in a suit of armor. “What the?” He marches up to the suit and simply watches in wonder as Vicky has one leg stuck in the helmet.

“Don’t steal that painting!”

“What the hell are you doing here kid?”

Without even thinking, Vicky kicks the demon in the face with her free leg. He stumbles backwards and crashes into another set of armor. The noise alerts the other two demons who come rushing to their friend. 

“Mike,” Steven says as he helps his colleague up, “what the hell happened?”

“Some kid fucking kicked me!”

Steven starts to laugh and drops his friend who falls back on the ground. “I’m sorry, but you’re telling me that some little kid beat you up?”

“Shut up! She caught me off guard!”

The purple demon shakes her head as she looks around. “Your both idiots. Alright, where did this kid go?”

Mike gets back up and points at the suit of armor she was in. “She was trying to hide in there.”

“How did a kid even get in here?”

“Who cares?! Let’s just find her and kick her out!”

 

“What if she tries to rat us out to the police,” Steven questions.

“Fair point, let’s just kill her.” 

The two demons stare at their purple companion in shock. “Danny, what the fuck?!” 

“What? She’s just going to cause a lot of trouble for us. If word gets out that some human kid snitched, Big Boss will make our lives a living hell.”

“But we already live in Hell.”

“Shut up Mike, you know what I mean!”

The three demons split up to cover more ground. With the three gone, Yellow comes out from the shadows. They overheard the demons’ plan to kill their friend, and they are having none of it. They have to find her before any of them do. 

____________

Vicky has ran back to the bathroom by the entrance to hide. She lost Yellow while she was running away. Without them to eat away her fears, she can now feel the weight of the situation. She has to get out of here. As much as she wants to save the paintings, there’s no way she can take on three monsters. But she can’t leave without Yellow. The thought of what they could do to her friend only feeds her anxiety. She has to find Yellow. She won’t leave until she does. Trying to mentally cheer herself on, Vicky makes her way to the door, but she feels her heart stop when it starts to open. She runs to the nearest stall and slides under the door to hide. 

Danny walks in. Her glowing red eyes gives a bit of light in the dark bathroom. She creeps to the first stall, the same one Vicky is hiding in. “Come on you little brat. I just want to talk to ya...and maybe stab you too. It’s no big deal.” She pushes the door only to find that it’s locked. “Come on kid, you don’t have to make this difficult.” She pushes harder, but it doesn’t budge. With her anger rising, she slams her body against the door. On the other side, Vicky squeaks as the latch breaks. She needs to get out of here. 

A murderous grin spreads on the demon’s face. Without warning, she kicks the door open. “Aha!...Wha?” No one is on the other side. She steps in the stall to try to see if the kid is somehow hiding in the toilet. Look, she may seem like the smart one in the group, but that still doesn’t make her the brightest. 

Vicky managed to sneak to the other stall and walk out. She’s now standing behind the demon. She inches closer as the other bends down to get a closer look in the toilet. Taking this opportunity, Vicky pushes her head in the toilet bowl and makes a run for it. She leaves the bathroom while hearing a colorful string of profanities. She doesn't let the demon’s words get to her as she blindly runs deeper into the museum. She finds herself in a room filled with sculptures. Voices from down the hall spooks her. She hides behind a large sculpture of a woman resting on a pillar. 

Mike and Steven walk in both calling for Vicky. 

“Hey kid, where are ya?”

“Come out why don’t ya?! It’ll make our job easier!”

Vicky is holding her breath, fearing that even the sound of her breathing will alert them. How will she find Yellow without getting caught? She can hear their footsteps as they come closer. They stop in front of the statue next to the one Vicky is hiding behind.   
“I don’t think this is working, Mike. We need to force her out of hiding somehow.”

“hmmm...How about we knock some of these statues? Scare her out of her hiding spot or something.”

“...Genius!” 

They work together to push the statue in front of them. It comes crashing down with a loud smash! The rubble flies in all directions, some nearly hitting Vicky. She gasps and quickly covers her mouth. Luckily the demons are too busy high fiving each other to have notice the noise. 

Vicky stays in her spot. If she moves then they’ll see her and kill her. If she stays then eventually they’ll push the statue and it’ll crush her to death. She’s stuck. Only now is she starting to regret her decisions. She shouldn't have ran away. Her parents may be a bit overprotective, but they love her nonetheless. Now she might never see them again. A tear slides down her cheek as the demons make their way to her statue. She waits for it to come crashing down on her. 

But it never comes. Instead she hears the two start screaming in horror. Confused, she builds the courage to peak over. The demons are slowly backing away while they’re looking at the statue with fear. Wanting to get a good view, Vicky walks out till she’s standing right in front of the statue. What she’s looking at is indescribable...but I’ll try to describe it anyway. What used to be a lovely piece of art is now a black mass of goopy shadows growing larger by the second. Mouths, eyes, and sharp teeth poke out in different parts of the body, or what was the body. Taking a glance around the room, Vicky sees that all of the statues now have this horrific look to them.

A sight like this should traumatize the little girl, but for some reason she doesn’t feel anything. She actually feels safe, protected. Something tells her that this monster won’t hurt her because she knows that it’s none other than Yellow. Any fear she had before has been drained away and replaced with this surge of confidence. Vicky turns around to face the two men who are now cowering in the corner. Yellow is right behind her, their multiple mouths ready to feast upon the flesh of two demons who have been trying to hurt their best friend. 

What happens next is too graphic to be written down in what’s meant to be a cute fanfic about a little girl and her friendship with a monster. It’s definitely way too graphic for said little girl to see. Thankfully Yellow was aware of how bad this was going to get, so they cover her eyes while they rip the demons apart limb from limb and devour their still conscious bodies. Sure, Vicky could still hear their agonizing screams as they slowly died, but at least she didn’t have to see it happen. 

When all is said and done, Vicky moves the hand that’s been covering her eyes and only sees her shadow, her friend, standing in front of her. They have a toothy grin on their usually mouthless face. There’s a bit of blood on their teeth, but Vicky doesn’t care. She attacks them with a hug that could crush bones if Yellow had any. She breaks down into sobs as she holds them tightly. “I-I-I thought I was going to die!” 

Yellow hugs her back. “It’s ok, I saved you.”

“Yeah,” she sniffs, “you did.” 

She pulls away and smiles. “Thank you.” 

Their mouth may be gone, but there's a lift in their eyes that makes it look like they’re smiling too. “You’re my best friend. I’ll do anything to protect you.”

“Dawwwww, isn’t that sweet?”

The two turn and find the third demon blocking the entrance. Her head is soaked but the fire in her eyes is furiously burning. She marches towards them leaving the ground she walks on burnt with every footstep. “Listen here you little shits! You may have killed my partners, but I will not let a couple of brats get in the way of my job!” 

She emits fire from her hands. “I’m going to enjoy burning you two down till you're nothing but ashes!” 

Yellow stands in front of Vicky. They both wait for her to attack, ready for whatever she throws at them. 

Laughing like a maniac, she lifts her arm and is about to throw a fireball. 

Pow!

She falls to the ground with a cry of pain. 

“Freeze! This is the police!” 

Around three police officers charge in, guns ready to fire. 

Turns out that the janitor from earlier witnessed some of the chaos, so they called the police. They might also need therapy after witnessing Yellow eat the two burglars, but it’s fine. 

The cops place handcuffs on Danny and lift her up. The bullet hit her shoulder but she’s a fucking demon, she’ll be fine. 

One of the officers pulls out his walker talkie. “We managed to find this woman in a very realistic demon costume. She was about to kill a couple of kids with fire. Don’t know how she managed to do that, but it was honestly very impressive use of pyrotechnics.”

He escorts her out of the museum while the other two safely take Vicky and Yellow out. Vicky is surprised to see her parents waiting for her outside. “Mom! Dad!” She runs into their arms where they hug her back with great strength. 

“Oh Vicky, I was worried that we lost you forever,” her mother says. 

“Don’t ever run away again!”

Yellow just awkwardly stands at the side waiting for their hug fest to end. When Vicky’s dad looks up he yelps and steps back when he sees the monster. He pulls his daughter closer to him and away from them. “Mija stay away! That thing is they reason you got in this mess!”

“What? Dad no they saved me! These demons were going to kill me, but Yellow saved me!”

“I’m sorry, what do you mean by demons,” her mother questions, but Vicky ignores her and keeps going. 

“I ran away because I didn’t want anything to happen to them. I was worried that you’d call the cops and take them away from me.”

An officer walks up to the family. “Don’t worry, we caught the burglar. Your child and her friend in the black morph suit will be ok.” He leaves to put up police tape near the entrance. 

“...Maybe we actually had nothing to worry about.” 

Her parents give each other a look. The dad walks over to Yellow and crouches down so they’re eye level. “So you’ve been protecting my child this whole time?”

They nod. 

“And she really seems to care about you if she’s willing to run away from her family just to keep you safe.” 

They shrug, too shy to say anything. 

“Alright,” he stands up, “How about this: you can stay and live with us as long as you keep my daughter safe and happy. Deal?”

“Say yes,” Vicky shouts. 

“No hold up a minute,” her mother chimes in. “Don’t tell me that we’re going to let that thing live with us!”

“Oh come on, they saved our daughter’s life!”

As the two figure things out, Vicky gets closer to her friend. “How are you feeling?”

“Full.”

“Besides that.”

“I don’t know. Are you ok?”

She takes their hand. “With you by my side, I’ll always be ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays guys! This is my gift to those who have read and enjoyed All Acording to Plan, and for those who are still new. Thank you all for you kind words, and I hope we all have a good New Years!


End file.
